Co ty tu robisz?
by blue2387
Summary: Zapowiadał się bardzo lekki i przyjemny sobotni poranek, ponieważ Irek naprawdę nie musiał iść do pracy. Natchniony wizją leniwego dnia, troszkę się zdziwił, widząc zapłakaną Mirkę w drzwiach swojego domu. A potem to już nic nie szło tak, jak powinno… Fandom: MjM, M/I.


A/N: Mam nadzieję, że w końcu wyszło coś porządnego… Jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć, jak się czułam, pisząc to – posłuchajcie tych piosenek.

**ATTENTION! THERE IS LIFE OUT THERE!** Jako, że dostałam pierwszy komentarz od niejakiej _Samary_, to cacko ujrzy światło dzienne:D Prosiłaś o coś więcej:) Tak więc przedstawiam moją pierwszą wieloczęściową historię.

Mam pytanie - kto lubi pisać w próżnię? Prawdopodobnie nikt, więc muszę wam powiedzieć, że ja też nie. Dlatego, chcę MINIMUM DWA KOMENTARZE do opublikowania następnej części. I nie, Samaro, nie możesz skomentować dwa razy, chcę dwa komentarze od dwóch różnych osób. Nie musicie się logować, zupełnie anonimowo możecie zostawić parę słów.

Jeszcze jedno. Wiecie, co lubię bardziej od pisania? Czytanie. Może ktoś z was ruszyłby cztery litery i też coś napisał? Pomyślcie, napiszecie wy, napiszą następni i ile będzie czytania o Mirce i Irku...

Póki co, sayonara. Nie wiem, czy zobaczycie mnie znowu (it's up to you)...

* * *

SOUNDTRACK:

Cz. I: „Intymnie" – PIH

* * *

Disclaimer: Nie mam żadnych praw do niczego, o czym tu piszę. M jak Miłość, jak wiadomo, należy do jego twórców. Do napisania tego użyłam też kilku piosenek, których nie jestem autorką.

* * *

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

_**„JAK MOJE PRZEDPOŁUDNIE POSZŁO W LAS"**_

_Jak chcesz tak to nazwij  
tytuł nie jest ważny_

Tego cudownego dnia nic nie mogło pójść źle. Irek obiecał sobie, że odsunie na bok problemy i spędzi samotny poranek relaksując się przed telewizorem i sącząc porządny alkohol. Niestety, nie spodziewał się tego, co miało właśnie nadejść…

Podleśny udał się do kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia porannej mocnej kawy. Odrobina mleczka i półtorej łyżeczki cukru, dokładnie tak jak lubił. W planach na ten leniwy poranek była jeszcze powtórka transmisji turnieju bokserskiego na Eurosport. Naprawdę, Irek po prostu chciał wyluzować, miał już dosyć tych ciągłych kłopotów w firmie i z chorym ojcem. A ponieważ Podleśny senior naprawdę czuł się już dużo lepiej i był pod stałą opieką nowo odnalezionej siostry Irka, Heleny, chłopak był w stanie w końcu trochę odpocząć. Chwycił duży kubek świeżo zaparzonej kawy i poszedł do salonu. Włączył telewizor, znalazł odpowiedni kanał i ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie. Właśnie był najciekawszy moment walki, a na ring wchodził mistrz świata, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Westchnąwszy, Irek z ociąganiem skierował swe kroki w stronę drzwi. Już miał wymamrotać słowa narzekania do osoby stojącej za drzwiami, gdy dotarło do niego, że jest nią Mirka. Zapłakana Mirka. Irek przeklął w myślach. Nie ma mowy, żeby miał teraz spokojnie spędzony dzień. Nigdy nie potrafił odmówić Mirce, zwłaszcza, gdy płakała. Co zdarzało się wyjątkowo rzadko. Tak właściwie to z tego, co pamiętał płakała tylko trzy razy. Raz we Frankfurcie, gdy odwiedzali załamanego chorobą Nataszy Kubę. Drugi raz, jak dowiedzieli się o śmierci Nataszy. No i wtedy na ślubie Pawła i Joasi. Aha, i jeszcze jak opowiedział jej o problemach z ojcem. Mirka nieczęsto płakała, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Kingą, która mazała się przy każdej możliwej okazji. Podleśny obrzucił dziewczynę spojrzeniem i ponownie przeklął w duchu. Znowu wyglądała pięknie. Jego wspólniczka była niezwykle urodziwą kobietą, a Irek zawsze zauważał takie rzeczy (po prostu lubił ładne dziewczyny, no). A już szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o Mirkę. To było niesamowite, jak Mirka potrafiła wyglądać tak oszałamiająco, zapierająco dech w piersiach seksownie i jednocześnie uroczo w każdej sytuacji. Naprawdę. Jej zdolność do odbierania Irkowi mowy z zachwytu nad jej urodą podczas: a) zwykłych dni w pracy; b) gdy bardzo się złościła, krzyczała i wyzywała go (delikatnie się wtedy rumieniła i miała taką śliczną nutkę gniewu w oczach); c) kiedy naprawdę próbowała ładnie wyglądać i zakładała te wszystkie obcisłe, króciutkie sukienki); d) zaraz po obudzeniu się z takim zaspanym wyrazem twarzy i wciąż na wpół zamkniętymi powiekami; e) podczas gdy… może nie wnikajmy w szczegóły, bo to wymagałoby od Irka dużego poświęcenia i prób zapomnienia na nowo, nie wspominając już o naruszeniu pewnej sfery prywatności, jak i, co najważniejsze spędzenia całego dnia z pewnym, nieco niekomfortowym problemem w spodniach. No, więc, Mirka była bardzo ładna. Nawet teraz, gdy po jej twarzy spływały ogromne jak grochy łzy; z czerwonym nosem, którym od czasu do czasu pociągała; z rozmazanym makijażem i zarumienionymi policzkami, wyglądała zachwycająco. No i może troszkę żałośnie, bo jej mina odzwierciedlała emocje osoby wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwej. Albo ze złamanym sercem.

_Charakter niespokojny, niepokorny, trudny  
chociaż nie ciągnie się za nim  
aż siedem grzechów głównych  
Powiedziała „spróbujmy" dostała nieprzespane noce  
trzeźwe rozmowy wyrwała z rąk 40 procent_

Nie ociągając się, Irek wprowadził ją do środka i (zamknąwszy uprzednio drzwi na klucz) usadowił wygodnie na kanapie. Nagle walka mistrzów na ringu amerykańskiego boksu nie wydawała się już tak atrakcyjną. Była bardziej szumem zakłócającym ciche szlochanie kobiety, do której Irek niestety mógł, rzecz jasna jedynie opcjonalnie, jeśli w ogóle, mieć słabość… nie to, że by się do tego przyznał, oczywiście. Logicznym następnym ruchem było więc wyłączenie przeszkadzającego sprzętu gospodarstwa domowego, co natychmiast uczynił. Zabrał także z kredensu chusteczki, które podał zapłakanemu gościowi. Mirka przyjęła je i wyjęła jedną z opakowania. Irek zawahał się i po chwili, aczkolwiek odrobinę niezręcznie, objął dziewczynę. W końcu byli swoimi ex, nie wszystko było między nimi takie proste i naturalne. Czasami czuli się w swoim towarzystwie trochę nieswojo i niezręcznie (no, bo w końcu kiedyś byli parą, a takich rzeczy się nie zapomina i Irek nadal czasami miewał ochotę pocałować ją w policzek na powitanie, albo zwrócić się „kochana Mireczko", rzadziej „Skarbie", jak to miał w zwyczaju (gdy jeszcze byli razem, a Mirka należała do niego, a nie do tego nadętego bufoniastego dupka Jankowskiego) czynić). Mirka odwzajemniła uścisk i dwoje kochanków po raz kolejny odczuło, jak dobrze czują się w swoich ramionach. (Jakby byli w ten sposób stworzeni. Ale oczywiście ani Irek ani tym bardziej Mirka nie wierzyli w te głupie przesądy o dwóch połówkach jabłka, które muszą się odnaleźć albo romantycznej miłości na całe życie, spotykającą dwie osoby, takie, co od początku są sobie przeznaczone. A idiotyczna miłość Kingi i Piotrka to przecież tylko jakiś banał, będący wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę).

_Walka z losem ile dla mnie znaczy oceń  
gorzkie dni, w jej oczach stoją łzy  
mówię – żyć daj mi  
Pamięć przerzuca chwile jak projektor slajdy  
„rozejdźmy się, na drugi dzień - razem zostańmy"  
spuszczę z tonu, może byłem czasem winny  
_

Po pewnej chwili, naturalną wydała się chęć Irka, aby zapytać Mirkę o powód jej łez. Nie płakała bowiem zbyt często, jak mieliśmy się okazję o tym przekonać. Po dłuższym czasie zapadło więc nieuniknione pytanie:

- Co się stało?

_Teraz inny nastrój skłania, mogę ci się zwierzyć  
zrozumiałem, sam nie jesteś w stanie życia przeżyć_

Mirka pociągnęła głośno nosem w chusteczkę. Westchnęła ciężko, co wbrew pozorom wcale nie uczyniło jej, w oczach Irka, mniej atrakcyjną. Wkrótce kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mówić. A raczej usiłowała wypowiedzieć jakieś zdanie, co jednak nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę ciągłe napady płaczu, które co chwila nią targały. Próbując wytłumaczyć powód swojego przygnębienia, wymamrotała troszkę zachrypniętym głosem:

- No, bo to… - tu zaszlochała głośno – to wszystko wina Krzysztofa, naprawdę… - zająknęła się – ja powinnam już sobie iść… idę, cześć. Idę… - Mirka podniosła się z kanapy. Irek jednak zdusił wszelkie próby opuszczenia przez dziewczynę jego mieszkania. Kazał jej usiąść z powrotem i zaoferował, że za pięć minut wróci z gorącą herbatą.

Irek włączył elektryczny czajnik i włożył herbatę do kubków. Ale tak spokojny wydawał się być tylko z zewnątrz. W środku aż się w nim kotłowało. Jego myśli kłębiły się jak szalone. Miał już gotowych około pięćdziesięciu scenariuszy, opisujących potencjalne zachowania niejakiego Krzysztofa Jankowskiego wobec Mirki. Jak ten dupek śmiał? Przecież to Mirka ucierpiała! Nikt nie miał prawa krzywdzić jego najlepszej przyjaciółki, zwłaszcza ten bufon Jankowski! Ten kretyn miał czelność zrobić coś, co sprawiło, że Mirka płacze. Jego Mirka. Irek miał poważną chęć coś złamać. Podejrzanie zachęcającą perspektywą był nos Jankowskiego… I o co mogło pójść? Czy ten debil ją zostawił? Może ją pobił? Irek zacisnął pięść lewej ręki. Jeżeli tak, to on już się z nim policzy! A może… Może Mirka była w ciąży i… Nie, stanowczo nie może myśleć w ten sposób. To niemożliwe, poza tym ten głupek nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Wtedy powinien by się z Mirką ożenić, no chyba, że zostawi ją samą z dzieckiem. Oczywiście, że nie byłaby sama, bo Irek zaopiekowałby się nią. I dałby nauczkę temu całemu Jankowskiemu! Nie, nie może myśleć w ten sposób. Prawdopodobnie po prostu się pokłócili i lada dzień pogodzą się, wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej… Tylko, że akurat to przypuszczenie, mimo że najbardziej prawdopodobne wydało się Irkowi najgorszym ze wszystkich poprzednich, no może z wyjątkiem tego z tym ślubem… Irek po prostu nie mógł znieść widoku Mirki i Jankowskiego. W jednym pomieszczeniu. Bliżej niż w odległość dwóch metrów. A już zwłaszcza… Nie, na tę myśl znowu zacisnął powieki i skarcił się w duchu. Nie myśl tak. Mirka zaraz wszystko wytłumaczy i okaże się, że pewnie żadne z jego przypuszczeń nie było słuszne. Rozległ się dźwięk gotowanej wody. Irek zalał herbatę wrzątkiem i poszedł do pokoju, w którym siedziała Mirka.

_Jestem przy tobie tak jak ty jesteś przy mnie  
Ja i ty, rozumiesz? – intymnie  
jeszcze jakiś czas temu z tego bym się śmiał  
bym powiedział – jak zwał to tak zwał_

Dziewczyna właśnie częstowała się kolejną chusteczką. Skinieniem głowy podziękowała Podleśnemu za herbatę. Irek posłał w jej stronę pytające spojrzenie i Mirka zrozumiała, że powinna powiedzieć przyjacielowi, co się dokładnie wydarzyło. W milczeniu sięgnęła po swoją torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej kopertę. Podała ją Irkowi.  
- Przeczytaj. No dalej.

Irek otworzył kopertę.

- Krzysztof postanowił ze mną zerwać. I oczywiście nie starczyło mu odwagi na to, żeby powiedzieć mi to w twarz. Musiał zostawić jakiś cholerny list. Czytaj. Pisze jak to bardzo mu przykro, jaką jestem cudowną kobietą, ale niestety nie udałoby się nam razem. Tchórz. A myślałam, że jest inny. I że nie stchórzy. Wiem, że mam okropny charakter, ale, kurde, nie jestem aż tak straszna żeby nie mógł powiedzieć mi w twarz, że to koniec! – Mirka już nie płakała. Teraz była wściekła. – Nie jestem aż taka okropna, przecież nic bym mu nie zrobiła. Najwyżej powiedziała parę słów prawdy.

- Oczywiście. – zgodził się potulnie Irek.

- Ale nie! On musiał akurat okazać się straszliwym tchórzem! Zostawił list! List! Irek, rozumiesz, zostawił list!

- Idiota. – przytaknął Irek, wciąż zajęty lekturą listu od Jankowskiego. Był on dość długi i, no cóż było w nim mnóstwo owijania w bawełnę. Jakby jego autor nie chciał od razu powiedzieć tego, co chce przekazać odbiorcy. Irek czytał właśnie dwunastą linijkę komplementów na temat wyglądu i osobowości Mirki. I mimo że Irek ze wszystkimi się zgadzał, poczuł, że narasta w nim złość.

_Zrozumienie, spokój, cisza, bluzg  
Nie musisz słuchać słów, czytaj z moich ust  
Dobrze jest mieć do kogo wyciągnąć rękę  
A oczy, oczy mieć szeroko zamknięte_

Jako, że Mirka nadal kontynuowała swój monolog, Irek zastanowił się nad paroma słowami pocieszenia.

- Mirka, nie ma czego żałować. Ten Jankowski to zwykła szuja. Znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego.

- Irek, proszę cię, nie wcisk…

Nagle Irka olśniło.

- Mirka, wiesz, co? Poczekaj tutaj chwilę, dobrze? Zaraz wrócę. Możesz pooglądać telewizję. Albo idź się przespać. Sypialnia jest na górze…

- Gdzie idziesz? – Żeby powiedzieć, że Mirka była sceptyczna, to nieporozumienie.

- Nieważne. Muszę coś załatwić. Zaraz wracam.

I z tym zdaniem go nie było.

Mirka popatrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Kurczę, do czego ona siebie doprowadziła! Poczochrane włosy, rozmazany makijaż, czerwone policzki i opuchnięte oczy. Dziwne, że Irek nie uciekł od niej z krzykiem. Swoją drogą, ciekawe co Ireczek kombinował… Zmył się jak kamfora i kazał jej na siebie czekać. Wariat jeden. Chociaż takie małe wariactwo było niezłą odskocznią od jej ostatnich relacji z Jankowskim, które były dosyć… sztywne. Mirka potrafiła zrozumieć, że Krzysiek był od niej sporo starszy i potrzebował spokoju i stabilizacji, ale te jego ciągłe uwagi i narzekania na jej temat. Przecież ona nie miała jeszcze osiemdziesięciu lat, żeby cały czas siedzieć w domu i robić na drutach, a Krzysiek miał pretensje, jak tylko zrobiła cokolwiek, żeby się zabawić. Idę na zakupy – pretensje. Kolacja z klientem – pretensje. Piwo z przyjaciółmi – pretensje. Może to dobrze, że Krzysztof postanowił to skończyć. Mirka nienawidziła ograniczeń. I nie znosiła jednostajności. Poza tym Krzysiek zrobił się ostatnio strasznie zazdrosny – musiała słuchać wyrzutów na temat każdego klienta, z którym miała jakąkolwiek styczność. To już nawet nie chodziło o kolację – gdy tylko Mirka rozmawiała z jakimś facetem, zaraz pojawiał się Jankowski. To było strasznie wkurzające. A ona lubiła luz. I dobrze się bawić.

Irek spacerował po sklepie. Raz po raz dorzucał jakiś przedmiot do wózka. Zgromadził już większość rzeczy, które Mirka uwielbiała i które mogłyby poprawić jej humor. Świeże bułeczki i twarożek (jeden ze szczypiorkiem, jeden z czosnkiem), duże opakowanie lodów czekoladowych z kawałkami czekolady i miętą, składniki na jej ulubioną zapiekankę, różnego rodzaju orzechy (Mirka uwielbiała orzechy), truskawki i śmietana do ubicia, jej ukochana kawa (bardzo słodka, czekoladowa – piła ją tylko wtedy, gdy miała zły humor) i butelka dobrego Bourbona już siedziały w wózku, a Irek co i rusz dorzucał coś nowego. Włożył jeszcze butelkę wina, trochę różnych owoców, jakąś dobrą czekoladę, jakieś żelki, które widział, że Mirka kiedyś jadła, no i jeszcze przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś smakował jej tort Schwarzwaldzki z cukierni obok. Kupiwszy więc wszystko, czego potrzebował, udał się po wielki kawał tortu. Uzbrojony w multum jedzenia (pamiętał, że Mirka jedząc odreagowywała stres), wstąpił jeszcze do kwiaciarni. Popatrzył na przeróżne żywe kwiaty w pojemnikach z wodą i gotowe bukiety. Zazwyczaj po prostu wziąłby jeden z bukietów, ale te wystawione nie pasowały mu do dzisiejszej Mirki. Mirka była smutna i ze złamanym sercem, a te wszystkie wiązanki z czerwonymi różami tylko by ją dobiły. Z kolei reszta bukietów wyglądała albo zbyt ponuro, albo zbyt wesoło. Były jakieś białe lilie, które jego zdaniem nadawały się tylko na pogrzeb, białe róże, które jako symbol czystej i niewinnej miłości niestety nie pasowały do okazji. Za to bukiet z różnokolorowymi goździkami wydał mu się niedorzeczny i na pewno nie spodobałby się Mirce. Irek znał jej gust. Nie znosiła takiego kiczu. Poprosił więc ekspedientkę o zrobienie bukietu. Wybrał jakieś ładne, fioletowe kwiaty, trochę takich malutkich białych. Potem zauważył takie żółte małe dzwoneczki i też je poprosił. Wrzucił do środka jakiś spory czerwony kwiat, aż znalazł malutkie różowe i pomarańczowe różyczki. Pani w kwiaciarni popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. Irek miał wrażenie, że dając komuś takie kwiaty, popełniał wielką, towarzyską wtopę. Ale to była Mirka i ten bukiet dokładnie odzwierciedlał to, jaka była. Trochę chaotyczna. Nietypowa. Różnokolorowa. I przepiękna. Zadowolony ze swojej kompozycji kwiatowej, udał się do domu.

* * *

Jeszcze jedno. Może ktoś wpadłby na jakiś interesujący tytuł dla tego badziewia? Ja chyba nic lepszego nie wymyślę...


End file.
